


My Hero

by Pinkiiie



Series: The life of Stiles Stilinski [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bullies, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Pre-Slash, Teenage Derek, kid stiles, mentions of other teen wolf characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:10:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkiiie/pseuds/Pinkiiie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Give him back the bag. Now!" the guy was definitely older than Stiles, even older than the other boys. He looked like a teenager and stiles heart might just have fluttered, or maybe it was his stomach that fluttered. He didn't know but he did know that this guy was his knight, well not shining armor but in a leather jacket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> First Teen Wolf fic :D Just wanted to write something sweet and fluffy :3 Enjoy!

They were there again. Sitting by the bicycles. Sitting by _Stiles_ ' bicycle.

It had been like this for most part of the first few weeks of second grade. Scott had tried telling the boys, whom Stiles believed was in fourth grade but that had never been confirmed other than the fact that they were a lot bigger than Scott and himself, to back off and leave Stiles alone but that only seemed to have made them even _more_ determined to ruin Stiles' days.

Almost every afternoon when school was over and Stiles made his way to his bike they would be waiting for him. They would grab him by his arms, tear off his backpack and kick it about a little before shoving him to the ground and leave him while laughing loudly amongst themselves.  It wasn't much but by now it was enough to want to make the boy cry in frustration.

Why were these bullies targeting Stiles you ask? Well, because the boy could not keep his mouth shut. No matter how hard he tried he could not keep quiet once he started talking, Scott had tried very hard to make him shut up when he had noticed what kind of situation Stiles was about to place himself in and had ultimately failed horribly so and thanks to that he had managed to insult one of these bigger boys to such an extent that he had sworn a personal vendetta against Stiles.

Scott had, as previously mentioned, tried to tell them to knock it off but his friend had ended up with his own bruises one too many times and now avoided going by bike to school only to not have to meet these boys. Stiles had made up his mind about not doing such a cowardice thing. He was going to own up to his mistake, he was going to take this treatment until they got tired of it and finally left him alone. Something he was starting to believe wouldn't happen in the nearest future and to be honest that was actually making his mood go down a little by little now.

Taking a deep breath he grabbed the straps of his backpack with both hands, clutching them tightly as he made his way towards the bikes. His bike. The soles of his shoes rasped against the asphalt when he dragged his feet. He really did not want to do this. But he had to. He couldn't leave his bike.

He was perspiring by now, hands and face clammy as he watched the boys rise to their feet. They had obviously spotted him and he couldn't help the sinking feeling in his stomach as he were feet away now. He would be lying if he said that he wasn't scared right now. Because he was. It didn't matter that they didn't do much, he was still scared. It was normal. They were a lot bigger than him and there was also a lot more of them. He was just a single individual since Scott became a chicken. They were almost always five or more. Always. Today he could count to six of them.

"If it isn't Stilinski. We wondered when you were gonna show up, _spazz_." the taunting voice reached Stiles ears and he swallowed harshly, making his golden eyes gaze at the pavement instead of at the bullies. He could hear their voices but not what they were saying as he pushed through them. Probably more taunts, it was relatively new but they seemed to enjoy that part too much to not let it become another habit.

Hands circled his thin upper arms, yanking him back and making him yelp in both surprise and fear. He tried to make as little resistance as possible as they wrenched his backpack off of him and started tossing it between themselves. Stiles was still held harshly by two of them by his arms and watched as his eyes watered with frustration about the situation.

"Guys, come on just- just stop it alright? _Come on_ , it isn't funny just.. just give it back?" he whined as he bit his lower lip. The only answer he got was laughter and an amused 'no way'. His arms were released and he immediately started to jump for it, trying to catch it in the air as they threw it.

He froze as he heard something resembling a shriek and he whirled around and stared at one of the older boys. A strong hand was wrapped around his neck and clenching it viciously as a pair of green eyes glared at the boys around Stiles.

"Give him back the bag. _Now_!" the guy was definitely older than Stiles, even older than the other boys. He looked like a teenager and stiles heart might just have fluttered, or maybe it was his stomach that fluttered. He didn't know but he did know that this guy was his knight, well not shining armor but in a leather jacket.

He was definitely scary enough to make the bullies drop his bag. Not really giving it back but at least let it fall to the ground so Stiles quickly could snatch it up and hug it tightly to his chest.

"Good. Now, I hope this sort of scenario won't happen again. I believe you guys are smart enough to leave this kid alone and if you don't I'll be back and I will punch your sorry faces in. Do I make myself clear?" leather jacket snarled at the boys and Stiles would have peed himself in terror if it weren't for the fact that it wasn't directed at him. It was said to protect him. There was that flutter again. He'd only felt this sort of flutter since he saw Lydia Martin for the first time. Lydia had never even looked at him though. This guy was not only looking at him, well not really at him but sort of, but he was also defending him against bullies. How cool wasn't that?

The guys nodded, their faces pale and scared as they quickly one by one turned around and fled the scene. The guy that leather jacket had held by his neck also fled as he was released and Stiles gazed after them with amusement mixed with astonishment. This was wicked cool.

The skinny boy tensed as he felt another presence behind him and he slowly spun around, raising his eyes upwards until his neck strained a little by the angle it was placed in.

"You okay kid?"

Stiles felt heath pooling in his cheeks as he nodded energetically. His broad smile spilled over his lips and took up about half his face as he dropped his backpack to the ground to only seconds after wrap them around leather jacket's midsection and squeeze tightly.

"I'm Stiles" he managed a little muffled as he had burrowed his face into the older boy's stomach and he could literally feel the boy sucking in a deep breath before he felt hands on his shoulders, shoving him gently away from his hero. Not much but enough so that golden eyes met green.

"I'm- I'm Derek. Derek Hale. Look, if those guys bother you again just find my sister, Cora Hale, and she'll inform me.. Okay?" damn, his eyebrows were something. They looked like a fuzzy black worm as they rested wrinkled together at Derek's forehead. Cora Hale though, yeah, he knew her. She was scary and only hung out with that blond girl Erica, that Boyd fellow and that little other kid Isaac or whatever that always wanted to talk to Scott and hang with Scott and reduce Stiles time with Scott to minimum. But yeah, he knew her. At least enough. So he nodded his head, grin still clinging to his lips.

Nodding was apparently enough reassurance for Derek Hale as the older kid tousled Stiles' short hair, smiled and then detangled himself from skinny arms. He didn't look scary while smiling, not scary at all. He was... very cute. Very cute indeed and Stiles felt the butterflies in his stomach again as he almost shyly now looked at the older boy.  
"Well , nice too meet you and.. See you around kid." he gave Stiles another smile as he picked up the younger's bag and handed it to him. Stiles took it and hugged it to his chest as he watched Derek make his way through in-between bicycles and out to the road where if Stiles was right he could see Cora waiting.

He stood there for a while, stood absolutely still and gazed after the siblings until he couldn't see them anymore and only then did he sling on his backpack and grab his bike. He pedalled home, grin resting on his lips and flutters in his chest and belly. Stiles big mouth might not be so bad after all. at least not considering it got him into trouble let him meet Derek Hale.

His own personal knight in shining leather jacket.

His hero.


End file.
